Achievement Unlocked!
by Snicket-chan
Summary: Hazel Darvis, other-wise known as PrrrfectGames, just reached her 30,000 subscriber point. Until she meets two kids in the park who say she's reached 3,000,000! When Hazel see's that they're right, and that none other than famous YouTuber Tobuscus is behind it, she is thrown into the a crazy life of fame, friendship, drama, love, and of course; gaming.
1. Chapter 1

_Okey dokey! Welcome to the first chapter of "Achievement Unlocked"! Clever, huh? A Tobuscus fanfiction with video game terms! HAHAHAHAHA /shot  
Weeeell...anyways, I've recently become somewhat obsessed with Toby Turner, and so I made a thing! I hope y'all enjoy "Achievement Unlocked"! (also: Sign-Off is a made up game company, don't go looking for it, haha!)_

Hazel Darvis sat down at her desk and powered up her computer, hearing the familiar sounds of the start up. She was meaning to record some of "The Walking Dead: 400 Days". Her fans were absolutely loving it so far! Hazel logged on to her YouTube account and began uploading the previous episode of "The Last of Us", and as soon as it was being uploaded, she fired up "The Walking Dead: 400 Days" and got Fraps up and running.

She placed her gaming headphones on her ears and pulled down the mic. Hazel also powered up her video camera she had just gotten as a "Happy 30,000 Subscribers!" gift from her best friend, Emily. That's right, Hazel had just reached 30,000 subscribers on her YouTube gaming channel, as of about three months ago. She was extremely proud of herself, as she rightfully should have been. The rust head was getting a fantastic reaction now that people could see her face on screen.

"Hello, Lovelies! Welcome back to 'The Walking Dead: 400 Days! I know I've thanked you about a million times, but I just want to remind you how much all you guys subscribing to me means. 30,000, baby!" She smiled at the camera. "Now, let's get going!"

Hazel Darvis was a twenty-something year old living in a small apartment in Los Angeles (actually she's 26, buts let's not call her out, eh?). She recently graduated college at UCSD and is now working at Sign-Off Games as a video game animator. Her true dream is to create a full game all by herself. With a team of course, but to write, direct, animate a video game herself. All the jazz, you know? Funny that someone surrounded by video games all day wouldn't get sick of them, but Hazel loved them. That's why she just plunged herself in more of the junk, and two and a half years ago, she started up doing Let's Plays on YouTube. Her favorite LPers were therpgminx, PewDiePie, and of course...Cry. Who doesn't love Cry? That voice...it just made Hazel melt.

Either way, Hazel, about 20 minutes later, ended her video with her signature outro. "Alright, Lovelies, I gotta go. Click in the link in the description for previous and next video. Please like, favorite, and subscribe! Okey dokey, I love you, my Lovelies! Bye!" Hazel held out the bye and flashed her hand-heart. She quickly finished the upload of "The Last Of Us", glad the next episode was out.

The woman sighed, but smiled. She had just gotten home from a particularly rough day at work, but nothing made her feel better than playing her games and going on a long walk with her dog, Pixar. Now it was the time to initiate part two of her relaxing ritual.

Hazel pulled on some shorts and tied up her tennis shoes. However, she left on her white t-shirt with her gaming channel's logo on it. The shirts were just getting popular too! Hazel had decided to send a free t-shirt with her logo on it to her first five subscribers, and from there more people wanted them and then BAM! She started selling them. It was funny seeing her little kitty game controller on people's chests, yet it was flattering.

"Pixar!" Hazel called, kneeling down. Her brown, long haired dachshund came running his awkward little run up to Hazel. She smiled and pet him behind his ears. "Wanna go for a walk?" She said excitedly, using her best baby voice. Pixar yipped and ran out of the room, only to return moments later with his leash in his mouth, spinning around in circles. Hazel laughed and took the leash from him, attaching it to his collar. She stood, leash in hand. "Okay, let's go, boy!"

Hazel had found a ball to throw for Pixar, so she was currently tossing the ball and having the little dog bring it back to her, only to repeat the process again. A squeal broke her out of her relaxed daze. "A-ah!" She gasped.

A teenage boy-girl duo came over and they looked somewhat hysterical. "Wow, you're PrrrfectGames!" The girl squealed. The boy nodded, a huge grin on his face. The girl handed her a sharpie. "Can you sign our shirts?"

Hazel was somewhat in shock. No one had ever asked her to sign anything of theirs. This was the first time she'd been recognized too, having just recently started putting her face in her videos. "O-oh, ah..." She took the sharpie and uncapped it. "Yeah, no problem." She smiled.

Hazel signed her name on eat of the shirts. "So, how long have you all been subscribed? I'm glad you like the channel!" She laughed.

"Oh, well, actually, we just subscribed yesterday." The boy explaned.

"Really now?" Hazel put her hands on her hip and smiled. "Well, welcome, Lovelies!"

The girl squealed. "Oh my goodness, Josh, she called us Lovelies! Like, directly!"

The boy, Josh, nodded enthusiastically. "Could we get a picture?"

On that note, Pixar came back, ball in his mouth. The girl practically screamed. "Oh. My. GOSH its Pixar!" Pixar looked up at his name and wagged his tail.

Hazel laughed, scooping the little dog up. "Well, yes of course you can get a picture, but only..." She hesitated. "If Pixar and you guys will be in it too."

Josh and the girl nodded and the four gathered together, snapping a couple pictures. "Wow, thank you so much!" Josh grinned. "Molly, say thank you!"

Molly, the girl, laughed. "Thank you!"

Josh nodded. "I also just wanted to say congrats on your 3,000,000 subscribers!"

Hazel frowned for a moment, but regained her smile. "O-oh, well, don't you mean 30,000?" She emphasized the thirty and the thousand.

Molly cocked her head. "No, no, you just reached 3,000,000 subscribers a couple days ago, remember?" She asked. "Haha! Well, we have to be going."

Josh nodded. "Thank you again!" The two smiled and ran off.

Hazel smiled and waved "No problem!" However, as soon as they had left, her smile turned into a frown. "3,000,000?" She whispered. "There's no way." She brushed it off as a simple mistake and decided that it was time to go home.

However, when Hazel got home, she couldn't stand it, she had to look at her subscriber count. What... Hazel's brown eyes widened tremendously. "I have...3,004,620 subscibers..." She breathed. "What..." She refreshed her page multiple times, thinking maybe it was a glitch. But, each time she refreshed the page, the number actually just continued to climb."What..." Her look of disbelief turned into a huge smile. "I have 3,000,000 and a half subscribers!"

_Well, Miss. Darvis, what could have caused this spike in subscribers? Wait until next chapter to find out ;) (I promise Toby will be in the next chapter haha) Well, I'll see you guys next time! 3 bye, Lovelies :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been at cheer camp this past week :) fun fact time! I cheer on my high school's Varsity squad. And love it haha.  
Well, anyways, we're back and ready with a new chapter of Achievement Unlocked. I also wanted to clarify something real quick; Hazel's looks. I hate writing it into the story so I'll just do it here.  
She's got tan skin, not like white-tan, but like Asian tan. Her family's Asian, by the way! Philippino to be exact, but Hazel doesn't have the exact look, seeing as her father's white. She naturally has dark brown hair, but dyes the crap out of it, so it's a really dark red blended with brown, and brown eyes. She has red streaks in her hair, parts it to the right, has two strands hanging down in front of her ears and her hair is normally kept in a messy high ponytail. She also has a ton of freckles, and thick rimmed "hipster" glasses. Her ears are pierced in four different places, and her belly buttons also pierced. She also has a star tattoo on her lower left rib. Lastly, she's 5'6" and about 130 lbs.  
PHEW! Okay, I think that all. Sorry for boring so much lol. Enjoy the next chapter of "Achievement Unlocked!"!_

* * *

Hazel paced back and forth, trying to decide what to do about this situation. She sighed and sat back down, deciding to look at her inbox. Maybe it would provide a hint to this spike in subscribers. She opened up her inbox and was swarmed with messages. "What the heck?" She muttered, scratching her head.

Hazel decided to simply open up the first message and read it. Her eyes widened as she did. "Oh..." She sighed. The message read as follows;

_Hi, Hazel!_

_ I'm a huge fan, and so glad Tobuscus recommended you. I will definitely be continuing to watch! I love your humor and Pixar is just the most adorable thing! He and Gryphon would be good friends, don't you think? Eee! Well, thank you for reading this!_

Hazel cocked her head. "Huh..." She mumbled, quickly typing 'Tobuscus' into the search bar. A wide array of videos appeared. Hazel had of course heard of the famous YouTuber, but had only ever watched one or two of his videos, so she wasn't fully acquainted with him. Sure, she thought he was funny, but she hadn't continued his videos. She wasn't entirely sure _why_ she didn't continue, but, either way, she didn't.

Hazel decided to simply visit the man's gaming channel. She looked at his newest videos, and saw a picture of herself in the thumbnail, along with his face apparently screaming. She frowned, un-amused. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She grumbled, clicking on the video.

Tobuscus's face appeared on the screen, full screen, and from a quick glance at the other thumbnails in the side bar, she could tell that this wasn't usually the case. Then he began to speak. He had a nice voice and he was fairly attractive, but _damn_ those teeth. How'd he keep them so white? Either way, Tobuscus had begun to speak.

"Hello once again, Audience!" He spoke with a grin on his face. "As you can probably tell, my face is full screen and, oh, what's this, no video game!" He laughed. "Well, today I wanted to make a little promo announcement." Laughing again, he shrugged. This man had a really nice laugh. "I know, I don't normally do them, but I felt the need to this one time." Tobuscus smiled and a picture of Hazel grinning her usual victory grin appeared on the screen next to him, splitting it in half. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTTTHOTHOT." Tobuscus's eyes widened and he laughed awkwardly. "This is Hazel Darvis, gaming YouTuber extraordinaire!" He nodded. "Her username is PrrrfectGames, and I really _really_ want you guys to go and subscribe to her, she deserves more." His tone was suddenly serious, a tone that Hazel didn't think suited him very well. "Haha!" His voice returned back to normal, very goofy. "And just to prompt you, let's watch a bit of this lady!"

Hazel smiled a bit, glad he wasn't making fun of her, like she had guessed from the thumbnail. Although, the message she had read would have suggested a positive message from the male YouTuber. Tobuscus's face moved to the upper right hand corner, and Hazel's face appeared in the upper left hand corner. On the screen, was her playing the first episode of "The Walking Dead".

"Oh, what the heck?" Hazel heard herself say. "How'd I end up in a cop car?" She had moved her mouse to focus the screen on our main character. "Man, what did you do?!"

Hazel chuckled a bit and finished watching the video, smiling at little compliments and laughs Tobuscus threw out. After about twelve minutes, Hazel's face and video went off of the screen, and Tobuscus's face took up the full screen again. "So, Audience, what are you waiting for? Go become apart of the Lovlies!" He made a shooing motion with his hands. "I know I am." He laughed. "Steven is too!" He motioned off screen with a huge grin on his face. Then he began to laugh. "Anyways," Tobuscus drew out the word. "I gotta pause it. Click the annotation the top right corner to get to PrrrfectGames, and please, good _lord_, please do! Bless your face! If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off. Toby out, BOOP!" The man threw himself off screen.

A little song happened. It can be best described as: "dododododododododoSUB-SCRIBE". Hazel found herself smiling and clicked on his channel, deciding to message him. Normally, she'd be rather unhappy with a promo, wanting to gain all of her subscribers herself, but something about Tobuscus's attitude, made it hard to be upset with him.

Hazel had opened up a message and filled in the subject with "THANK YOU! :)". She sat, staring at the screen, fingers suddenly frozen over the keyboard, not sure what to write. She probably shouldn't call him Tobuscus, certain he had a real name. Hazel thought back to the video, trying to remember if he had said a name aside from hers. That catchy little outro kept popping into her head, and she frowned. She leaned back in her chair and groaned. "Oh!" Hazel snapped up, snapping her fingers. "Toby, that was it!" She grinned, popping her knuckled and getting ready to type.

_Dear Toby..._

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you liked the second chapter of Achievement Unlocked! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy with school starting up soon again. Like I said in the intro, I got back from cheer camp, the I had film camp (yes, I make movies :) ), and I just now had time to write. And look! Toby :D Contact should actually be made next chapter! How exciting, oui? ;) Well, au revoir, mon Lovlies 3 (and yes I speak French). Ahhh...I loving telling you all about me, it makes me feel like ya'll care 3 Haha that was vain. Oh! And another thing: I wanted to thank _I LOVE Sparkley Scars _for such a kind and long review :) All I normally get is one liners, so this was very VERY sweet of you 3 Anyways! Thanks for reading, Lovlies, and I'll see you guys next chapter of Achievement Unlocked!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel paced back and forth in front of her computer. Should she have messaged him? Maybe he wouldn't message her back, that'd be awkward. She stared at the computer screen for a bit, still a little bit jumpy.

Finally, after what seemed like eons to Hazel, a new message popped up on her screen. She nearly knocked over her computer chair in the process of sitting down. Hazel took a few deep breaths and wondered why she was acting so crazy. It was just a dude. But, then again, he had made her life crazy by giving her 3,000,000 subscribers, so it was appropriate that she wanted to leave a good impression.

Taking a deep breath, Hazel clicked on the message. It was from Tobuscus, which was of course what she wanted, but it just made her all the more nervous. The message was loading.

_Hi, Hazel!  
So you saw my video, huh? Haha I hope you don't mind me giving you a promo. You just deserved more views so...and I guessed it worked! 3,000,000 is huge, congrats (and you're welcome ;) ). Maybe we could meet up some time, I could introduce you to the "famous" side of YouTube, cause you're for real a part of it now. Like give you tips and stuff, gurl. I don't entirely know how to get ahold of you though...but, you're channel says you live in LA? So do I! Maybe we could meet up somewhere?  
- Toby_

Hazel found herself smiling. He wanted to meet up with her? How cool...Agh! Hazel slapped her hand. She needed to get a hold of herself, it was just a dude. She hit the reply button to write out her reply. Maybe they could meet somewhere like 3rd Street Promenade in Santa Monica. Starbucks? Hazel nodded, who doesn't like Starbucks?

She began to write out her reply to Toby.

_ Hey, Toby :)  
Thank you for the promo. It was really really awesome of you. I just feel kinda bad that I'm not subscribed... /: You know what though, I'll go do that as soon as I've sent this. And yeah, that would be really awesome :) We could meet up at the Starbucks at the 3rd Street Promenade in Santa Monica? Like...tomorrow at noon? Does that sound good?  
- Hazel_

After Hazel had sent the message, she got queasy. Maybe she sounded a little too excited? Of course, she was excited, but maybe she just sounded too excited.

Leaning back in her chair, Hazel felt her stomach growling. She sighed and rose from her chair, moving into her rather small kitchen and opening up the fridge. Her entire apartment was rather small, as a matter of fact. She had her kitchen with a fridge, microwave, and small oven/ stove. There were also some cabinets and a cramped counter. In the conjoined room was a table with four chairs, although Hazel normally ate in front of her TV or computer. There was a small couch under the window facing a 30" flat screen TV. Connected to it was her XBox 360 and Wii, things she had taken from her house,, being the last kid to leave. The TV was a graduation gift from her older brother in the Marines. Then her room with her boring bed, bookshelf, closet, nightstand, and hamper. There was also a little bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink.

However, the whole reason Hazel had bought the apartment was the extra little room. It wasn't very big at all but it was her favorite room in the house. Her gaming den. A Mac desktop computer from her dad was sitting on her teched out desk. Next to it was her video camera from Emily. She would normally just use the Mac's camera, but she didn't like the picture as much. Above her computer and on the rest of the upper walls were shelves full of video games and movies. Leaning against the back most wall was her acoustic guitar, another passion of Hazel's.

Anyways, back to Hazel looking around for food, yes? She pulled out a big carrot, trying to ignore the lumpia she was planning to eat tonight. Oh how yummy it looked, but it would still be yummy later. Just as Hazel was about to close the fridge door, Pixar wormed his way in between her feet, clearly wanting a treat. She laughed and grabbed the peanut butter out of the fridge, putting some on her finger. She put the creamy deliciousness back in the fridge and closed it, sitting down on the floor and letting Pixar eat off of her finger while she munched on her carrot in her other hand. As soon as Pixar was done, she stood and returned back to her desk to see if Toby had replied. He had.

_Yeah, that would be great! :) Starbucks at noon it is! Maybe hit the beach after? Bring your swimsuit :D Yay this will be fun, gurl. See you tomorrow!  
-Toby_

Hazel sat there in a bit of shock before she smiled. Yeah, this should be fun...

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Achievement Unlocked! I'm sorry that it's a little short, this is a bit of a filler chapter. And looky, its actually on time! :D self-five :) I'll see you guys soon. Also! I got a keyboard for my iPad and a really good writing app, so I can start wring wherever, so that means that updates should start being more frequent! That's good, right? Right :D see you Lovelies soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel awoke the next morning pretty excited for the day. She glanced at her alarm clock. 10:05...not bad. This gave her about an hour and a half to get ready. Dragging herself from her bed and quickly making it, Hazel made her way out of her room and took a quick right to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and undressed, tossing her clothes in the corner. The brunette stepped into the shower and felt the warm water running over her body. She let out a happy sigh. The shower was always one of her favorite places to be. It made sense to her that the water just washed everything bad away. When she stepped out, it felt like she had a clean slate.

Hazel finished cleaning herself and stepped out of the shower, turning on the fan to clear away all of the steam. She wrapped a towel around herself. She looked into the mirror, cleaning her face and then looking at her red hair strips. "Maybe I should brighten them up..." She muttered. They looked dumb when all faded. Then again, she had just brightened then four days ago, and hair dye was expensive. She pushed the thought away, assuring herself that they were fine. She ran a brush through her hair and returned to her room, losing the towel and putting on a red bra and matching underwear. Hazel remembered hearing Jenna Marbles say that when your bra and underwear matched, you'd have a really good day.

Hazel looked in her closet for an outfit. She finally decided on black shorts and an _Adventure Time_ t-shirt with a thin denim jacket over it. She then slipped on her red converse and returned to the now aired out bathroom. She brushed out her hair again and blow-dried it. She looked at her hair and decided that she'd just put it up into a messy bun. She did so and put on foundation, eyeliner, mascara...the usual. Hazel walked back into her room and took her glasses off of the nightstand and put them on. She looked at the clock with her now perfectly clear vision and saw the time. 11:20.

It took about 25 minutes to get to Santa Monica, so that gave Hazel just enough time to finish her morning routine. She walked into the kitchen after picking Pixar up off of her bed and fed and watered him. She watered her small cactus on the counter. She then changed out the pad she kept on the floor for Pixar. Living in an apartment with a dog wasn't easy, so when she was home, she left the balcony open and that had some fake grass. At night and when she wasn't home, she left out pads. Like newspaper, but better.

Anyways, she cleaned that up and washed her hands. She looked at the clock again and saw that it was 11:27. That gave her just enough time to check her email and YouTube. She entered her closet and went through the small door in the back of it and into her gaming den. It was such a lucky find. Secluded with no noise, but it still had a window to keep her idea of time in check. Hazel guessed that it was meant to be part of the closet or extra storage, but she much preferred this usage. It was the perfect area to game. In one of the back corners, next to her guitar, sat a very small pile of fan mail. She couldn't help but wonder if it would get bigger.

Hazel logged onto her gmail account and saw all of the new emails. Normally, she had about fifty new messages when she woke up, business and fans alike, but now she had maybe triple that, just in fan mail. Her eyes widened, starting to look through them and replying to as many as she could before it was time for her to go.

At about 11:35, Hazel shut down her computer at stood. She grabbed her purse, her phone, and her swimsuit and headed out the door after giving Pixar a quick kiss goodbye.

Hazel made her way down into the lobby and out the front door of her apartment building. She knew the bus got there at 11:37. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 11:37. "Well, it should be here..." Just as Hazel looked up, the bus rolled up just on time. She smiled and boarded the bus, sitting down in the back, and looking out the window.

About 20 minutes later, the bus stopped and Hazel got off. She thanked the driver and made her way out onto the lively street. She had always liked it here. Santa Monica was always so nice and not nearly as crazy as downtown L.A. Hazel looked at her phone and saw it was 12:02. "Oh crap!" She looked around for Starbucks and saw that it was just a few doors down. "Oh, okay, it's not far." Hazel made her way down to the store and entered, looking for Toby.

Maybe he wouldn't show up... Hazel frowned and walked up to the cashier desk to order.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The barista asked.

"Mmm...can I get a tall low fat vanilla mocha?" Hazel asked. She loved coffee, but it repulsed her unless it was sweetened up.

"Alrighty then, what's the name for the cup?"

"Hazel." She smiled.

"Okay, we'll bring that out to you when it's ready."

"Thank you."

Hazel nodded, payed and turned around to see Toby sitting down in a corner, playing a game on his phone. Her breath hitched a bit from Hazel didn't know what. Yes, he was very attractive, more so in person that on screen, but it was probably just the fact that he as a celebrity.

She swallowed her nerves and walked over to him. "Uhm...hi." She smiled.

Toby looked up. "Hazel? Hazel Darvis?" He grinned.

"Yup, that's me."

"It's so great to meet you!" Toby grinned, showing off his perfectly straight white teeth.

"It's great to meet you too!" Hazel grinned back. His smile was contagious. She sat down in the chair next to Toby. "Thank you so much for promo-ing me like that. It was so nice."

Toby nodded and laughed. "No problem!" He took a sip of his coffee. "How's the fame treating you?"

"Well," Hazel laughed lightly. "It's a little shocking to say the least." Her coffee arrived and she took it happily, taking a sip. "I've never thought that I'd be so popular. I just played for the heck of it."

"Oh, I see..." Toby nodded. "Well, maybe sometime we could do some videos together, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be fun!"

The two sat in a bit of an awkward silence before Toby pulled out his phone. "Ah, do you mind if I do a vlog?"

"A vlog?" Hazel wondered aloud. "What's a vlog?"

Toby laughed. He had an awesome laugh, just throwing his head back and letting it out. "A video blog. I have another channel for daily lazy vlogs. I just film and don't worry about editing. Film and upload." He grinned.

"And you want to do one now?"

Toby nodded and smiled.

"Oh, okay...I'll just be quiet while you do it." Hazel automatically assumed he didn't want her in it. He was big, and she was just starting to come up, all thanks to him.

"What?" Toby frowned for a moment before grinning hugely. "Nah, gurl." He put on a very ghetto voice. "Gurl, you need to be in my video! The Audience wants you, girl!" He winked and made a "duck face".

Hazel laughed. "Well, okay...what do I do?" She asked, taking another drink.

"Just be yourself!"

Hazel nodded, pretty nervous. Of course, she had her face on line all the time, but this seemed different. There was no video game to keep the people watching not watching her face.

"Okay," Hazel smiled and nodded.

Toby pressed record.

* * *

_**GRAH! I'M SO SORRY, I THOUGHT I UPDATED THIS A WEEK AGO, AND I DIDN'T, SO DOUBLE UPLOAD TODAY :D**_

_Hey guys! So I just realized a thing. Toby's eyes are hazel, and Hazel's name is Hazel. Ehehehe...just so you guys know, that was totally unintentional. /: Also! I promise that the vlog and more dialogue will be in the next chapter. But they met and thats really good! :D Love you guys! Katie out._


	5. Chapter 5

Toby pressed record.

At first the camera was just facing him. He placed it on Hazel's knee. "Wha-?! Audience, what are you doing on this..." He made the camera face the both of them. "Hothothothothot..." Toby stuttered. "Hey, lady, whats yo' name?" He put his arm around Hazel's shoulder and used a ghetto voice.

Hazel found herself giggling, something she hardly did. She mentally slapped herself before replying. "My name's-"

Toby placed a finger on her lips. "Hold on, lady." He still spoke in his ghetto voice. He placed a finger over the front facing camera. "Intro of darkness!" He was talking in his normal voice again. "Then redness!" Toby took his finger off of the front facing camera. "Then whiteness!"

Hazel was looking at the camera with a confused face.

"Now, lady..." Toby was back to his ghetto voice. "What's yo' name?" His arm was back around Hazel's shoulder.

"Um...I'm Hazel..."

Toby's face was hilarious to say the least and Hazel snorted. Toby took his arm off of Hazel's shoulders. He looked like someone just told him an alien was his mother. "Oh my gosh, you're Hazel Darvis?" he gasped. "Like, from YouTube?" Toby started talking in a little kid voice.

Hazel nodded. "Yup, like from YouTube."

"Didn't that really awesome and hot Tobuscus guy promo you?"

"Well, yes, someone called Tobuscus did promo me, small annoying child, but I don't know if he's awesome or attractive..." Hazel tried not to laugh.

Toby looked like someone had kicked a puppy. "Hazel...I'm hurt..." He held his heart. "I just...I try to do this awesome thing for you. And you refuse to agree that I both awesome and hot?"

Hazel placed a hand on her chest and one hand over her head. "I once swore I would never tell a lie."

Toby laughed this time, Hazel joining in shortly after. "Audience, yes, I have actually met PrrrfectGames for coffee fun and swimming fun." Toby grinned into the camera. "She's much more hothothot in person." He whispered to the phone, like it was a secret, but Hazel still heard. She felt her face heat up a bit from the comment and she smiled.

Toby noticed and smiled ever so slightly. Hazel didn't notice, but it was caught on the recording. "I'm gonna end it here, Audience." He grinned hugely, facing the camera fully now. "I wouldn't want to leave this lovely lady alone much longer."

Hazel laughed.

"Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. This week's winner of the free t-shirt contest is annotated in the bottom right hand corner, to win one, post a comment about coffee, hothothot girls, swimming, or meet-ups!" Toby put his arm back around Hazel's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Okay, when I say go, I want you to put your finger over the camera, and say 'outro of darkness' then when it turns red, say 'then redness' then take your finger off of it and say 'then whiteness'. Then, together, we'll say 'boop' loudly. Okay?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Toby grinned and turned back to the camera. "Dodododododododo, sub-scribe!" He looked at Hazel expectantly. "Now, Hazelbuscus!" The grinned again.

Hazel put her finger over the camera. "Outro of darkness, then redness!" She took her finger off of the camera. "Then whiteness!" She winked at the camera and laughed, enjoying this vlogging thing.

Toby made eye contact with Hazel and counted down from three. "Three, two, one..."

"Boop!" Hazel laughed along with Toby. He was fun, easy to talk to.

Toby ended the video and uploaded it directly to YouTube.

"Thanks, that was really fun..." Hazel said, her laughter finally subsiding.

"Haha, no problem." Toby smiled at her. "You're a natural."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"No, no, it's true. You should start a vlogging channel."

"You think?" She took a sip of her coffee, emptying it.

"Yup. I know I'd watch." He finished his coffee off too. "Well, my coffee's done." Toby grinned again. He had such a charming smile. "You want to go to the beach now?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Hazel smiled and stood.

"Great!"

Toby stood as well and held out his hand. "Coffee cup, please, ma'am?"

Hazel smiled and handed it to Toby. He went to throw the two empty cups away. Hazel put her bag over her shoulder, making sure her swimsuit and towel were still in there. It was. Cool.

"And, I'm back!" Toby grinned. "Ready to go?"

Hazel nodded.

"Okay, then let's go swim!"

Hazel stared at the beach around her. "God, it's crowded."

Toby nodded. "Santa Monica always is." He laid out is towel and began undressing.

"Wh-whoa, what're you doing?" Hazel's face heated up.

Toby looked over at Hazel, shirt off, pants coming off. A moment of awkward silence passed over the two of them. "I have my swim trunks under my pants." Toby said, bursting into laughter.

Hazel's face heated up ever more, and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh...right..." She pulled her bag over her shoulder again. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Toby nodded, putting on sunscreen. "'Kay,"

* * *

_Sorry guys, thats all I'm writing this time, I'm not really feeling it :/ writers block, I suppose. I'll see you Lovelies next time :D_


End file.
